An Absolutely Unforgettable Christmas
by Kni9ht
Summary: It's Christmas, and Ise was hoping for a passionate night with Rias. However, things got a little out of control. Still, all turned out well in the end, at least for Ise and Rias. *A Christmas smut fic and my gift for lemony fans. Ise/Rias with slight Ise/Harem. An additional chapter added.*
1. Part 1

.

.

.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

– **An Absolutely Unforgettable Christmas –**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

.

It was morning, and sunlight had started to pour into the not-so-little room of one certain brown-haired young man. The said young man groggily woke up when a grunt managed to escape his mouth.

Hyoudou Ise was sitting on his bed, with a naked body, sore muscles, and multiple headaches assaulting that idiotic brain of him.

'_Did I just get knocked out by Great Red or something?'_

Then he realized one thing was wrong about the scene around him.

Actually, scratch that. Make it seven instead.

Rias was sleeping soundly beside him on his bed. Akeno was lying close together with Koneko and Asia. Xenovia was hugging Rossweisse. Ravel was using Koneko's thigh as pillows.

And all of them were naked, just like him, with large amount of some sticky whitey stuffs on their flesh.

There was only one single thought running through Ise's head.

'_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! WHY ARE ALL OF THEM NAKED?!'_

Suddenly, the boy remembered what had transpired both before he ended up here and inside this room a few hours ago...

.

.

.

_**| Flashback |**_

...

**7 PM, Christmas Eve...**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

[Pop!]

Sounds of paper crackers **(A/N: I guess that's what they are called, right?)** echoed the whole dining room. There is a large rectangular table in the middle with Ise sitting by the end of it. The girls were stationed on each side, which was also applied for Kiba Yuuto and Gasper Vladi.

Apparently, Ise's parents had taken on a vacation to 'rekindle their romantic relationship', as they declared in their last note. Thus, the Occult Research Club had decided to throw a Christmas party, given the right opportunity and the right date.

Ise's eyes were sparkling at the sight of many foods laying out on the table. They were all prepared by the girls themselves, and judging from the appearance, they didn't seem to be... poisonous.

"Ise, you are drooling. Clean it up."

The mentioned boy's girlfriend reminded him. Ise hastily complied while still had his eyes glued to the foods.

It had been weeks – or months – since Ise and Rias officially started going out as a couple, which made this party even more special to them as it was their first Christmas together. Although they had to share it with many people, they didn't mind as long as everyone's happy.

Rias clapped her hands as she announced.

"Alright, let's dig in."

"ITADAKIMASU!" Everybody showed their gratitude before they raised their chopsticks.

...

**After the party...**

Ise yawned as he walked back to his own room. His mind was focusing on two things.

One, Rias was taking her shower and would arrive at his room later. Ise couldn't conceal his excitement as he began to fantasize about lewd things.

Normally, that would be nothing new to hear since this is the lecherous Ise we are talking. But the truth is that Ise had shared his first time together with Rias several weeks ago.

It was an uneventful evening, and Ise was also walking back to his room when he heard noise coming from it. When he peeked inside, he saw Rias masturbating on his bed with nothing but her birthday suit. Needless to say, one thing lead to another, and Ise already had his manhood inside Rias' most sacred place before his mind could register what he was doing. Ever since then, they had made love twice or thrice a week whenever the circumstance was convenient to them.

Back to the topic at hands, Ise was wondering what Rias would do this time. He had seen her in many costumes before, which included naughty nurse, horny teacher, and heated catgirl (it strangely reminded him of Koneko though). Ise hoped that she would appear in a Santa Claus costume, and his fantasy would be complete.

The second on his mind, however, was something entirely unexpected.

Earlier, they had opened up many Christmas gifts sent by their families, and Ise had received the most out of them. Among those, he got a small but expensively decorated box.

It came from Sirzechs Lucifer himself.

Being curious, Ise had opened the box, only to find a weird-looking bottle. It also had a label written: "Drink when you are about to do it with Rias."

Honestly speaking, Ise could only interpret what the label said as making love. He wondered if this was some kind of Viagra in the Underworld, seeing that it had to be consumed right before the... err... process of creating offspring.

When he stepped inside his room, Ise's mind was totally blown away by the sight in front of him.

There Rias was, wearing an extremely skimpy Santa Claus costume (to Ise, it's more like a red bikini suit with white furs on edges), sitting seductively with her legs spread open, which revealed the frilly black panties underneath the impossibly short skirt. The brown-haired boys stood dumbfounded, so absorbed in checking out every curve of her body that he could never get tired of.

And her voice wasn't helping much in that regard as she purred.

"Come and take your special Christmas gift, Ise."

Like a dam got broken by a big flood, Ise immediately jumped onto Rias and tackled her down to the bed. The red-haired girl giggled at his eagerness, while his hands were roaming on the skin of her body (which was hardly decent by the HUGE lack of cover considering her current attire).

Ise expertly moved his tongue up and down the sweaty neck of Rias, then to her collarbones, then to the top of her cleavage. He had studied a lot on how to pleasure women both from his private sources and the times doing it with Rias, so his touches on her body brought on an unrestrained moan.

"Ah... Ise, that feels good."

Rias' voice was soon muffled as Ise crashed his lips against hers in a very passionate kiss. The boy gained domination over his lover as his tongue pried open her mouth and explored the content, occasionally came into contact with her own tongue. His left hand went around her back and fondled the large breast, while his right hand sneaked under the short skirt and slipped inside her panties, rubbing the pink slit with vigorous strength.

Rias lost the control of her body as she broke the kiss and arched her back, letting out small whimpers as her future husband's right hand still caressing her womanhood. Ise, using the temporary rest that Rias gave to his mouth, seized one of her bra-like upper clothes' strings that hanged over her shoulders with his teeth and pulled it down, displaying the bare large mound to his hungry eyes. His left hand stopped fondling and did the same as his teeth.

With both of Rias' assets visible, Ise quickly bite one pinkish tip of the right breast and sucked as his left hand resumed what it was doing before to the other one. The pressure was building up inside Rias, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold long.

Finally, the orgasm had come for Rias as she mewled, her womanly juice dripped on Ise's right hand. He waited for her climax to stop and then tasted the juice.

Ise wanted to have more foreplay with her, but unfortunately, his erect manhood demanded some attention. He wondered how many times he should do it to satisfy both of their sexual urges, especially on such a beautiful night like this.

Then he remembered the bottle in his pocket.

Ise brought it out as he examined the bottle. Rias, still breathing heavily due to her earlier culmination, asked.

"What... is that?"

"A gift from your brother. I think he knew what we were about to do tonight."

Rias blushed at the mention of her brother giving a gift related to... this. Sometimes she didn't understand what he was thinking at all.

Seeing that it would be fine to drink since there was no harm in trying (this was Sirzechs they were talking), Ise picked off the seal and gulped down all of the bottle's content.

The effects seemed to be instant as Ise could feel his member become erect even more, threatening to burst out from his pants. Taking no more time to delay, he hurriedly discarded his clothes in one swift motion and stood towered over Rias. The red-haired girl knew exactly what was coming as she followed his step and removed her clothes, leaving only the frilly black panties on.

Ise's hands quickly grasped the laces of her panties and pulled it off, revealing the moistened pussy. He spread his lover's legs aside while lining his penis with the tip twitching as it faintly touched Rias' vagina, and then shoved down the whole thing.

Rias buckled as the size of his member stretching her womanhood. She had got used to his abnormal large cock (which was seven inches long and two inches wide) during the times they had done it before, but this moment was different as he became bigger than usual after drinking that weird stuff.

The girl wrapped her arms around Ise' neck as their forehead connected each other. They were both breathing hard. Rias looked down to see the place that made them become one.

From what she could gather, Ise's member right now was easily more than ten inches in length and three inches wide. No wonder she had to struggle not to thrash around with the mere size of his manhood. And it had reached the entrance to her womb even though Ise hadn't got his entire cock in yet.

Ise had to fight back the impulse to release right there and then due to Rias' ultimately tightening hole. It felt almost as if it was trying to drench him in one go. The boy was amazed at himself of how he was able to hold his ground.

After few seconds of regaining their composure and letting Rias' vagina adjusted to his penis, Ise started thrusting slowly at first, not wanting to tear apart his most beloved woman.

The attempt to be gentle failed as Ise sped up his assault into Rias' pussy. He was grunting constantly while she let out loud moans that could be heard throughout the house. There was no telepathy between them, but they both knew that they were near the point of climaxing.

Abruptly, Ise stopped his advance. Rias was about to complain, but her words were forgotten as he flipped her around while still having his large girth inside her and used his hands to hold her up by her breast. Then he began thrusting again behind her as the same time as his hands groped the voluptuous mounds. His fingers pinched the hardened nipples.

Rias was surprised at this new position. However, her mind was soon filled with nothing but pain from being stretched out too much and pleasure of multiple aroused sensations as her body fluid kept flowing non-stop on Ise's cock.

The boy, on another hand, was in pure bliss as he had never felt this much stimulation before while having his testicle slapping against her clit. Perhaps that had something to do with the substance he drank.

They were rocking up and down, shaking the whole bed with sweats glistening on their skin.

"Rias, I'm coming!"

"Come, Ise... together!"

This time, Ise couldn't hold it in any longer as he poured his semen into Rias. The red-haired girl arched her back as she also came, her womanly juice stained the sheets beneath them together with Ise's white thick liquid.

The brown-haired boy pulled his penis out as Rias slumped down to the bed, being utterly tired from all the activity. A brief serenity started to invade the mind of both of them.

Suddenly, the door to Ise' room was slammed open, and the girls outside rushed into the scene: Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Xenovia.

"Kyah!"

Rias screamed at the sight as she tried to cover herself as much as she could, while Ise also hid his manhood away from the girls as he frantically spoke.

"Wha-what are you all doing here?"

To his dismay, the girls' responses didn't help the situation.

"Ufufufufu, hearing how you two are going at it, I can't help but want to cheat with Ise." said Akeno.

"I-I also want to become Ise's lover." said Asia.

"I'm willing to do H with senpai, too..." said Koneko.

"If Ise-sama demands it, then I will also..." said Ravel.

"So, how about making children together, Ise?" said Xenovia.

"I can't believe it, a student and a teacher... but I'm fine with doing naughty things if it was Ise..." said Rossweisse.

Rias' face changed from that of a horror to anger as she clung onto her lover.

"NO! No way! Issei belongs to me only! Absolutely not! No way in hell I would ever permit this!"

The girls fell into an argument pit as they kept throwing words at each other, with Rias defending her 'posseision', and the rest trying to have a hand in Ise' pants.

Unbeknownst to them, the boy of their affection felt something strange going on within his body. The girls stopped their argument immediately as they could sense an ominous aura rising.

When they looked back to where the aura coming from, as well as the where Ise was, they found the boy was wriggling in pain. They wanted to help him, but they soon noticed that something was wrong as Ise began to glow in a bright blinding light.

After the light died down, and the girls regained their vision again, there stood sixteen clones of Ise with all of their junior members in full erect.

Before they could drop their jaws in shock, the clones had jumped onto the girls and molesting one after another.

...

**5 minutes later...**

All the girls were naked and staying in various corners of Ise's room. Each of them was being 'served' by different clones of Ise.

With Xenovia...

A clone of Ise was pumping his cock into Xenovia's womanhood in a missionary position while spreading her legs apart. A second clone was shoving his cock into her throat as he hovered above her. The blue-haired girl moaned in pleasure as she finally had what she wanted for so long.

With Ravel...

A clone was ravaging the Phenex girl's pussy in a doggy position while another one was standing before her, grabbing her head and using her mouth to swallow his manhood. Quite a humiliating sight for a pure-blooded member of the proud Phenex House, but she didn't care as her mind was drowning in pleasure.

With Koneko...

The Bakeneko's body was supposed to be not mature enough for sex, but with the help of Kuroka, Koneko had surprisingly grown up fast in the last few weeks. Right now, she almost surpassed Ravel in terms of femininity, which was evident by how she was holding up by two clones of Ise using their manly testicles from both the front in her pussy and the rear in her anal. The clones were pumping unevenly inside her and it only stimulated her more. One of them was constantly sucking her supple breast.

With Rossweisse...

The former Valkyrie was being pinned on a wall with her vagina being thirsted by a clone while having her left leg hang on his shoulder. Her busty chest was having no rest either as they were being fondled back and forth by the clone.

With Asia...

Asia was currently having a lap dance in the arms of one clone. The rhythm of her intercourse seemed to be less severe than the other girls, but that didn't keep her from gasping and moaning out loud due to the large alien object of Ise's clone in her womanhood.

With Akeno...

The Queen of Rias was having a different experience altogether as she was being 'served' by not one or two, but three clones as one thrust in her vagina while being underneath her, one thrust in her anal behind, and one thrust in her mouth while standing up. Akeno had got her cherry popped just a few minutes ago, but she didn't mind having three Ise pleasure her like this.

With Rias...

The red-haired girl, as always, was the special case as she was surrounded by five clones of Ise while being literally hanging in the air as she was supported by all of them. One in her pussy, one in her anal, one pressed himself between the cleavage of her breasts while having its tip in her mouth, and two stood on both side as their cocks was stroked by Rias' warm palms and slender fingers.

The sight of such outrageous orgy could make even the most serious man faint. However, the ones participating didn't think about it at all as their brain was filled with lust.

And it continued until they couldn't keep it going on anymore and lost consciousness as Ise merged himself back in one piece.

_**| End of Flashback |**_

.

.

.

Ise couldn't do anything but laughed awkwardly at the memories. For all his life, he had never imagined himself to take a beautiful girl's virginity on Christmas, much less than six of them (Not counting Rias, of course).

As if being set on time, the girls all woke up. And when their eyes met Ise, unnerving smiles plastered on their faces.

Ise dropped his jaws in horror.

'_Wait... Don't tell me–'_

He wasn't able to finish his last thought before the seven silhouettes swarmed and jumped on him.

"Gaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

That day, the Hyoudou residence had a very peaceful morning filled with moans and white gooey stuffs as the girls' breakfast.

...

Meanwhile, a certain Maou was sipping his tea as he spoke.

"Everything went as planned."

.

.

.

**To be continued... or not**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hello guys, this is a Christmas gift from me to you all, especially if you love lemony contents. It's my first time doing a smut fic, so please pardon me if I have done it poorly.

To those that are following my other story, _**The Ultimate Pawn**_, I said that I would update regularly more. However, my plan was thwarted as the bossy, whimsical, rambunctious girlfriend of mine has decided to drag me on a Christmas vacation for ten days straight from Dec 24th to Jan 2nd. And that still wasn't enough as she forbid me to watch any anime or manga or even touching my beloved laptop. Right now, I'm publishing this from inside a toilet room (and I was lucky that I finished this story on Dec 23rd). Hope that I won't be discovered doing this, or else my girlfriend will skin me and skewer me alive.

Putting all of that aside, see you on Jan 3rd (if I manage to survive under my girlfriend's hands by that time, that is).

And last but not least, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	2. Part 2

.

.

.

**Part 2**

.

.

.

Kiba Yuuto was sitting at the table when Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Rossweisse and Ravel went down the stairs. He had heard half of what had transpired last night until all the noises was completely blocked (which he suspected was the doings of some certain Gremory members, although he isn't going to voice that out) so he was slightly surprised to see that most of the girls seemed so... satisfying. Being curious as to what happened, Yuuto couldn't help but asked.

"You all look so happy early in the morning. Did something good occur between you guys and Ise?"

Akeno was the one to answer first.

"Ufufufu... It's better if you don't ask about it, Yuuto-kun. Unless you are interested in Ise-kun?"

Realizing the meaning behind Akeno's words, Yuuto widened his eyes in horror.

"Wha-What? Of course not! I do not swing that way!"

The girls didn't quite believe him though as some of them looked at him incredulously, while Rias making a board sign saying 'Don't even think about touching my Ise-kun!'.

The «Knight» of Rias Gremory sighed in exasperation at the girls' reactions. He was proud to call himself one of Ise's friends, but that doesn't mean people – mostly the female ones – could always assume that he had homosexual feelings toward the Seikiryuutei.

Talking about the Boosted Gear wielder, Yuuto didn't see him with the girls like he would usually be.

"Where is Ise anyway?"

He shouldn't have said that out loud, because the girls instantly went into a not-so-discreet discussion among them as they whispering to each other.

"Did he just ask about Ise again?"

"And here he said that he doesn't swing that way."

"Must not let him get within 5 meters around Ise-kun."

Yuuto stood dumbfounded as he didn't know what to say. He had many things else he also wanted to ask, but at this rate, he wouldn't be able to get out of this mess if he didn't shut his mouth up. And he did just that.

.

.

.

Ise was sprawling lifelessly on the floor as he didn't have any strength to get up. Earlier, the girls literally sucked every seed inside his family orbs to the point that he almost got blue balls. He was lucky that he still at least have his soul intact.

Ddraig spoke up with Ise when the dragon saw him like this.

[Hey partner, are you alright? You looked like a dead man there.]

The boy groaned.

"I'm fine... I think."

[If you say so. Well, I'm gonna give you this just in case. Boost! Boost! Boost!]

After three times of boosting up, Ise was able to sit on his own butt, albeit with difficulties. At that moment, Rias walked through his door.

"Oh my, you still haven't put on any clothes yet, Ise?"

Ise replied as he tiredly stood up and search for some fresh clothes, not even minding – or remembering – the fact that he was naked.

"Wait... for me a bit... I shall be down stair soon."

Rias chuckled lightly as she saw his sorry state.

"No need for that. Just take a shower first and find some warm clothes. We are going on a date."

Ise's ears immediately perked up at that.

"A date?"

"Yup, a date. It's December 25th, and I have already planned something for us. Though you must hurry, I don't want everyone to interrupt us like yesterday."

The boy shuddered at what he could gather from his hazy memories of the day before. Even if it was nice to make love with all the girls, he still preferred to hold only Rias in his arms. But his fear soon went away at the aspect of going on a date with his red-haired girlfriend. Ise stormed into the bathroom quickly as he declared in a newfound... inspiration.

"Then the bathroom I shall go!"

Rias giggled at his childish act. The boy was so hopelessly honest in expressing himself that most people think he was an idiot. Yet despite that, the female Gremory Devil was helplessly in love with the said idiot, probably because he was the only one she could trust with her whole body and soul.

Raising her hands up to prepare a teleport spell, Rias closed her eyes as she imagined their destination.

.

.

.

The Hyoudou boy had been wondering why Rias give him so much thick clothes when he came out of the bathroom in spite of the normal weather (which was quite disappointed to him since they were on Christmas holidays). Now he understood the reason.

Apparently, as he finished dressing up, Rias had transferred both of them to an unfamiliar place with nothing but a field of white snow and many pine trees standing tall beside one another. He was startled at the sudden change of sight, only to notice that Rias had walked up ahead. Ise didn't have any choice other than to follow in her stead and see what she had in plan for him.

Then all of a sudden, Rias turned to face him and taunted while pointing at a small dot on the edge of snowy hills.

"Whoever reaches there first shall have the right to do what they want with the other."

And she ran, leaving Ise bewildered.

As the realizations sank in, he frantically rushed forward to catch up with her while muttering with a playful smirk.

"Very good Rias, but I won't let you get the better of me that easily. Lend me some power, Ddraig."

[On it, partner. Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

With five times of boosting, it didn't take Ise long to appear right at Rias side and tackle her to the ground, making the latter yell in both surprise and excitement.

"Gotcha."

"Kyah!"

They fell into the soft icy surface together and rolled until the momentum lost and Ise ended up on top of his lover. He breathed in a large amount of air before speaking in a faking serious tone.

"Surrender yourself already, Rias Gremory. You have been caught by Mister Breast Dragon."

"Oh no, what should I do? Please spare my life Mister Breast Dragon; I am but a pity child with no fortune on her."

Ise grinned lewdly at her perfect act. They were now immersed themselves in one of their role-playing games, which usually lead to a certain connection between their lips and lower body. Without spoiling all the fun though, he continued.

"Ahem... If you want to live, little girl, then you could start by..."

He trailed off after looking at the girl closely beneath him, words suddenly lost in his throat.

There Rias was, laying on the ground loosely as she paid attention to him. Her mouth opened slightly to let out some visible white fog due to the temperature. Her chest moved up and down in sync with her breathing, the thick layers of clothes did nothing to conceal the sexual attraction of the wonders called 'Oppai' (In Ise's opinions, they had grown even bigger during the time he spent at her side as a «Pawn»). And most of all, her scarlet hair pooled all around her and scattered like a paper fan, accentuated by the pure ivory background of snow behind her, which made her look like a crimson goddess in his eyes.

The knowledge that this crimson goddess belonged only to him had given Ise a sincere smile as he dropped the acting and touched Rias' cheeks fondly.

"You are so stunningly beautiful, Rias."

The red-haired girl laughed at him for throwing away their game and complimenting her instead. She knew that her presence had a huge effect on Ise, but it always amazed her to no end how he would worship her beauty with these loving and affectionate gestures. Rias respond by giving him her most honest thought.

"And you are the best man I could ever ask for, Ise."

With that, Ise's lips crashed upon her, enjoying another intimate moment with his beloved.

And they stayed like that for a while.

.

.

.

Ise let out a sigh of relief and satisfaction as he stretched his back lazily in the warm water.

Earlier, they have resumed on their journey to the intended location, and it turned out to be one of the Gremory winter vacation houses (Ise had no idea how many vacation houses they have, and he wasn't in the right mood to ask as his entire attention was focusing on his lover's ass). Rias had reserved the whole building for her and Ise's use exclusively until they finished their holidays.

It had been a pleasant – or excited – thing for the boy when he found out that there was also an indoor hot spring. And he didn't need to be told twice to get into the bath by his girlfriend, which is why he was staying here now.

"If only Rias was here with me at the moment, it would be the best experience ever." Ise mused to himself.

Sure enough, after a few minutes, the door of the bath area slid, revealing the red-haired girl of Ise's dream. Rias, contrary to how women would usually wear a towel around their bodies, instead chose to be in her birthday suit as she walked forward and slowly descended down into the bubbling pool. As soon as she was engulfed by the hot water, Rias immediately skid closer to her man and leaned her back against his chest, her head used one of his shoulder as a pillow.

Ise closed his eyes in silent ecstasy. His fantasy was completed for most part. Now the next thing should be...

Rias stifled a bit when she felt something poking at her nether region. It didn't take a genius to figure out the cause of that. She moved both of her hands down between her thighs and instantly came into contact with the suspected object. As if it was on instinct, she gently stroked it.

"Ah... That feels good..."

The Hyoudou boy groaned as Rias' hands caressed his partly erect manhood. He was certain that he couldn't handle any more sex today. However, his libido disagreed as his penis gradually grew larger under the red-haired girl's hands until it returned to its most glorious length.

"Huh... Someone seems to be too eager here." Rias said as she turned around and faced Ise while having her palms clasp his fully hardened cock.

"Oh... ah... I can't... stand it anymore... Let me put it in... Rias..." Ise spoke with some gasps in between as his lover kept teasing him by brushing her lower lips on the top of his manly testicle.

"Then you have to tell me something first before that." The red-haired girl replied, still had yet to let go of her teasing.

Normally, Ise would comply with her in these situations when Rias was the dominating one. But this time, he disregarded that as he suddenly grabbed her buttocks and slammed his penis into her pussy with great force, eliciting a surprised moan from her, all the while saying what she wanted to hear.

"I love you, Rias Gremory." Ise grunted as the pleasure of her inner walls clenched around his cock, and the pressure seemed to tighten even more after his countless confession (he always did that during the times whenever they made love).

The boy repeated that phrase again and again as he kept shoving hard into Rias' womanhood. Despite the rough treatment, Rias looked like she was pleased rather than being hurt, mostly due to the fact that she was used to having sex with him as well as hearing him proclaimed his love for her.

Ise could feel his climax coming, and Rias also couldn't contain her pleasure further.

Without a warning, Ise shot everything he could offer into Rias' womb, which triggered the latter's orgasm as her juices burst out continuously and mixed up with the hot spring's water.

Rias lost her strength as she leaned on Ise's chest again, this time with her bust squashed into him. The boy, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around his lover as he buried his head in her hair.

They hold that pose for several minutes, both didn't want to let go of each other. And with the most tender voice he could utter, Ise whispered to Rias.

"This is definitely one of the best Christmas in my whole life."

The girl replied with the same level of tender voice.

"And being with you made it all the more special."

Both of them smiled at this and relaxed as the hot water eased away their fatigue.

.

.

.

**The End... probably**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hi guys, I'm finally back and alive from my vacation (Well, at least I have fun with my GF. Who would have guessed that she could be that kinky). I wanted to update my fics sooner than this, but for some reasons, my laptop decided to 'screw you, man'. Thus, I couldn't write anything in the past few days until it got fixed. It was tough luck for me. Still, I wrote this additional chapter as a way to start up my gear again, and pray that I will be able to release the next chapter of _**The Ultimate Pawn**_ in the next few days.

Anyway, hope you all have fun and enjoyable moments in this year.


End file.
